Not named yet
by Ginny10702
Summary: Diotica Glibshes is a halfblood witch living in Brazil. When they get in to an argument, her best friend, Pao Dricota finds an English penfriend name Bill Weasley to replace her. Will their friendship last?
1. Chapter 1

Hi All. So, I've started my first fanfiction, for my little brother. It's not the best you've ever read, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. Also, I want your opinion on it, as I want to write a story for my brother for his birthday. Please enjoy!

It was a remarkably warm day, even by Brazil's standards, but Diotica was not one to enjoy it. She hated the humidity of her home country. It was so unfair; why couldn't she live in a cold, dry country, like, for example, Antarctica!? Life was unfair.  
Diotica was a rather odd girl; not with her appearance, no, that was the 'typical' appearance of young girls in her home town; medium length black hair, chocolate brown skin, and large, doe brown eyes.  
The odd thing about her was that she was constantly in trouble. She just couldn't seem to stay out of it. Most of the things she was accused of weren't even her fault; they just happened.

Once, she had been playing fairies with her best friend Isabella, and they had lifted off. She was immediately blamed by her immensely fat and purple faced form tutor, given detention, and a letter addressed to her mother.  
She couldn't throw the letter away, as the principal had previously phoned her mother to let her know that the letter was coming, so she had no choice but take it home.

As much as she loved her Mother, all she seemed able to do was upset her, it seemed the harder she tried, the more ashamed of her her mother got.

Ms Glibshes was a single parent, her husband having mysteriously disappeared years ago. But she remembered how charming- and yet a little mad- he had been. He had always conjured up a bouquet of flowers seemingly out of no where when she was down, and delivered Diotica without a problem. She loved her daughter very much, but she was a bit of a trouble maker. She told Diotica stories about her father in the hope that she would learn to be more like him, but it never seemed to work, all it did was make her misbehave even more.

Now, at the age of 11, Diotica's abilities to het herself into trouble seemed to grow at an alarming rate. There was even talk of an expulsion!

That was, until the bat turned up...

So, I hope you enjoyed that, I will continue it, but I can't be bothered right now... So let me know what you thought, and yeah.  
l


	2. Chapter 2

Hi All. So, I've started my first fanfiction, for my little brother. It's not the best you've ever read, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. Also, I want your opinion on it, as I want to write a story for my brother for his birthday. Please enjoy!

It was a remarkably warm day, even by Brazil's standards, but Diotica was not one to enjoy it. She hated the humidity of her home country. It was so unfair; why couldn't she live in a cold, dry country, like, for example, Antarctica!? Life was unfair.  
Diotica was a rather odd girl; not with her appearance, no, that was the 'typical' appearance of young girls in her home town; medium length black hair, chocolate brown skin, and large, doe brown eyes.  
The odd thing about her was that she was constantly in trouble. She just couldn't seem to stay out of it. Most of the things she was accused of weren't even her fault; they just happened.

Once, she had been playing fairies with her best friend Isabella, and they had lifted off. She was immediately blamed by her immensely fat and purple faced form tutor, given detention, and a letter addressed to her mother.  
She couldn't throw the letter away, as the principal had previously phoned her mother to let her know that the letter was coming, so she had no choice but take it home.

As much as she loved her Mother, all she seemed able to do was upset her, it seemed the harder she tried, the more ashamed of her her mother got.

Ms Glibshes was a single parent, her husband having mysteriously disappeared years ago. But she remembered how charming- and yet a little mad- he had been. He had always conjured up a bouquet of flowers seemingly out of no where when she was down, and delivered Diotica without a problem. She loved her daughter very much, but she was a bit of a trouble maker. She told Diotica stories about her father in the hope that she would learn to be more like him, but it never seemed to work, all it did was make her misbehave even more.

Now, at the age of 11, Diotica's abilities to het herself into trouble seemed to grow at an alarming rate. There was even talk of an expulsion!

That was, until the bat turned up...

So, I hope you enjoyed that, I will continue it, but I can't be bothered right now... So let me know what you thought, and yeah.  
l


End file.
